les maraudeurs
by septra venus
Summary: Lily, James , Sirius et Lupin vont faire leur entrée à Poudlard, mais, leur amitié n' est pas si forte qu' on ne le pense...


Bon, le chapitre est nul je sais et il n' est pas fini, mais il est long à écrire, allez lire mon autre fic, elle est mieux et laissez des reviews !!!!!!  
  
Septra Venus.  
  
****************************************************   
  
  
  
LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE.   
  
  
  
Une légère brise secouait les cheveux ondulés de Lily. Ses yeux d'un vert profond, mais très clair se baladaient dans l'avenue d'un air las. Si Mme Bedrow ne passait pas avec ses quatre enfants, c'était Jack, le voisin, qui venait troubler ses pensées. Lily Evans, une jeune fille dont la pureté était impressionnante, était là, assise sur un banc, à se poser des questions idiotes mais intéressantes à la fois. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Lily avait reçu une lettre pour le moins étrange apportée par . un hibou ! Elle ressortit celle-ci de sa poche et entreprit de la lire pour la dixième fois dans la journée.  
  
Directeur: Dumbledore, commandeur du Grand - Ordre de Merlin docteur ès de sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Lily Evans, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été acceptée à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie de Grande- Bretagne. Les élèves sont priés de se présenter le premier septembre à la gare King cross, voie 9 ¾, à 11h00 précise.  
  
Liste des fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité :  
  
Les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai, mais, ils devront néanmoins se munir des articles suivants ;  
  
Trois robes de travail noires avec une attache d'argent. Une cape d'hiver noire. Une paire de gants en peau de dragon. Un chapeau pointu noir Les livres suivants : -Le livre des sorts et enchantements ( niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconette. -Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle. -Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac. -Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Lasornette. -Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric G. Changé. -Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron. -Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneaux. -Les forces obscures, comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentramble. 6)Une baguette magique. 7)Un chaudron, modèle standard en étain, taille 2.  
  
Les élèves peuvent apporter, s'ils le désirent, un hibou, un chat, ou un crapaud. Pour les élèves issus de familles moldues, vous trouverez toutes ces fourniture au chemin de Traverse que vous atteindrez par l'intermédiaire du pub « le Chaudron Baveur».  
  
Nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard le 31 juillet. Bien à vous, Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrices-adjointe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bien que Lily connaisse la lettre par c?ur, elle ne cessait de s'étonner à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur des mots tels que « école de sorcellerie » ou « baguette magique ». Elle, Lily Evans, une sorcière ! Qui aurait pu le croire ! Bientôt, elle fut tirée de ses réflexions car sa mère venait d'annoncer le repas. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, encore rêveuse, lorsque elle fut brusquement projetée contre le mur du hall d' entrée. Pétunia, sa s?ur, venait de la pousser avec une telle force que cela n' aurait pas pu passer pour un accident.  
  
  
  
-Ca va pas bien ?!? cria Lily.  
  
  
  
Pétunia ne lui répondit que par un regard méprisant qui ne valait rien de bon. Depuis quelques heures, et plus précisément depuis le moment où Lily avait reçu sa lettre , Pétunia était devenue particulièrement froide avec sa s?ur. Elles n' étaient déjà pas très complices auparavant, mais maintenant, elles ne s' adressaient même plus la parole. La rage quitta Lily peu à peu , mais ne tarda pas à revenir lorsque, au beau milieu du repas, Pétunia cracha sur Lily en lui lançant d' une voix perçante « Sale crasse ! Tu es une sorcière !On devrait te brûler , comme on le faisait avant !!! ». Dan Evans , le père des deux jeunes filles, faillit s' étrangler en entendant ces mots.  
  
- PETUNIA !!! COMMENT N' AS TU PAS HONTE DE PARLER COMME CA !!! TU FILES DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE !!!  
  
  
  
Lily était très rouge, mais sa bonté naturelle lui avait appris à ne pas être rancunière. Et elle finit par effacer les insultes de sa mémoire. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lily monta se coucher. Pétunia était étendue sur son lit et fixait le plafond d' un regard mauvais. Quand Lily s' allongea sur son lit, Pétunia la regarda comme si elle venait seulement de s' apercevoir de sa présence. Les deux s?urs se regardèrent un long moment jusqu' a ce que Pétunia fonde en larmes. Lily s' empressa de la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle fut repoussée directement par Pétunia qui se retourna d' un coup et s' enfouit dans ses couvertures. Décidément, Lily n' y comprenait plus rien ! Elle fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, qui mettait fin à ses réflexions.  
  
Le lendemain était le 15 juillet et Lily n' avait toujours pas envoyé d' hibou comme la lettre le lui indiquait. Elle ne savait pas trop que faire. Le hibou qui avait apporté la lettre était reparti et ne laissait aucune chance à Lily d' envoyer quoi que ce soit. Ce matin là, elle devait se rendre au chemin de traverse pour y acheter les fournitures scolaires avec ses parents ( Pétunia ayant obstinément refusé de les accompagner) . Ils prirent la voiture et s' en allèrent en direction de l' avenue marchande pour entamer leur recherche du chaudron baveur. Ils avaient sûrement passé des heures à tourner en rond lorsque enfin , ils l' aperçurent. D' ailleurs, ils se demandèrent bien comment ils avaient pu l' apercevoir ! En effet, le chaudron baveur était un pub minable que l' on discernait à peine au milieu des grandes surfaces qui l' entouraient . La porte d' entrée bleu écaillée était tellement étroite que l' on ne s' apercevait même pas de son existence . Diana , la mère de Lily s' avança vers le pub et poussa la porte en tremblant légèrement. Lily et Dan la rejoignirent, et de l'autre côté de la rue, ce n'était pas un endroit miteux qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, mais une petite pièce bondée emplie d'une chaleur insupportable. Des personnes étranges bavardaient ici et là et chacun portait une robe de sorcier et un chapeau pointu. Après quelques instants d' étonnement , Lily, Mr et Me Evans s' avancèrent vers le bar situé au fond de la pièce. Une jeune sorcier d' une vingtaine d' années seulement, était occupé à nettoyer des verres. Me Evans se faufila jusqu' à lui et lui glissa quelque chose à l' oreille. Le jeune homme fit alors signe aux Evans de le suivre. Ils sortirent du pub par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur une petite cour remplie de tonneaux et de torchons sales. Le jeune homme s' arrêta devant un grand mur et sorti une baguette de sa poche. Ensuite, il tapota une des briques avec celle-ci , et subitement, le mur se mit à vibrer. Les briques se déplacèrent à une vitesse effrayante, et laissèrent place à un passage.  
  
  
  
- C' est là que je vous laisse, dit le jeune homme, faites de bons achats !  
  
  
  
Les Evans s' engouffrèrent alors dans la passage et tombèrent sur . le chemin de traverse ! Lily ne pouvait en croire ses yeux . Des balais par-ci , des chaudrons par- là.elle se croyait vraiment dans un compte de fées ! A en juger pas l' expression de ses parents, ils n' en étaient pas moins émerveillés. La bouche de Me Evans était grande ouverte et Mr Evans avait les yeux exorbités. Ils étaient sûrement restés là pendant cinq bonnes minutes , à regarder bêtement les passants , les vitrines , et les magasins. Ce fut Lily qui interrompit se silence joyeux.  
  
  
  
-Bon, c ' est pas tout, mais il faut m' acheter des fournitures scolaires !  
  
  
  
-Tu as raison , dirent Dan et Diana en ch?ur. En route ! par quoi veux-tu commencer ?  
  
  
  
-Par la baguette ! dit Lily.  
  
  
  
Mais seulement, où vendait-on des baguettes ? Lily décida d' aller s' informer chez un marchand. Elle fonça donc sur le magasin le plus proches et pénétra dedans. La boutiques était bizarre. Elle grouillait d' animaux de toutes sortes. Des crapauds parlants, des hiboux, des chats , des souris, des rats jaunes, rouge , gris, et de toutes les couleurs d' ailleurs ! Mais le plus étranges de ces spécimens était de loin le lapin qui se trouvait sur l' étagère du fond. Il était rose et des bulles vertes lui sortaient par les yeux. Lily se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait servir. Mais elle se rappela soudain de la cause de sa présence et s' avança vers la femme qui tenait le magasin.  
  
  
  
-Heu, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais sauriez-vous m' indiquer un magasin de baguettes magiques s' il vous plaît ?  
  
  
  
-Ho, mais bien sûr ma petite demoiselle, vous devez vous rendre chez Ollivander' s pour ça ! Ca se trouve au bas de la rue .  
  
  
  
-Merci bien, dit Lily qui observait toujours l' étrange animal.  
  
  
  
- De rien , et revenez si vous voulez acheter un animal !  
  
  
  
-D' accord, répondit Lily avec une hâte désagréable.  
  
  
  
Elle sortit du magasin et se dépêcha d' aller remettre l' information à sa parents. Les Evans se dirigèrent alors vers le bas du chemin de Traverse. Ils contemplèrent quelques vitrines avant d' arriver devant le magasin. Il ne semblait pas très grand , mais d' un autre côté, on aurait facilement pu se perdre à l' intérieur. Lily et ses parents y pénétrèrent et découvrirent une petite boutique sombre encombrée de boîtes et de fourreaux de toutes sortes. Les étagères, innombrables et extrêmement hautes, étaient couvertes de baguettes magiques et de poussière. Personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce et la chaleur était à son comble. Me Evans regardait un peu partout dans l' espoir de trouver quelqu'un , et elle tomba sur une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit :  
  
  
  
  
  
Chers parents moldus , pour acheter de quelconque objets dans le monde des la sorcellerie , vous devrez utiliser de l' argent sorcier . Il vous suffira donc d' aller changer votre argent moldu à la banque Gringotts , se situant tout au fond du chemin de Traverse.  
  
Bien à vous, Ministre du commerce de la magie  
  
  
  
Après avoir lu ce message, la famille Evans se posait des questions. Que voulait dire le mot « moldu » ? Y avait-il un ministère de la magie ? Mais un bruit sourd vint perturber leur pensées en les faisant sursauter. Un vieil homme trapu sorti du fond du magasin en portant une impressionnante masse de baguettes magiques.  
  
  
  
-Bonjour Melle Evans, je vous ais apporté quelques boîtes , je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir. Mr et Me Evans , vous pouvez aller échanger votre argent moldu à la banque Gringotts, je m' occupe de Lily, dit l' homme sans reprendre son souffle. Je suis Mr Ollivander.  
  
  
  
-Enchanté, mais, que veut dire le mot « moldu » ? demanda Mr Evans.  
  
  
  
-He bien, un moldu est une personne sans pouvoirs magiques .  
  
  
  
-Bien, Mr Ollivander, nous reviendrons plus tard dit Me Evans.  
  
  
  
Les parents de Lily quittèrent alors la boutique où un étrange malaise régnait férocement. Mr Ollivander se gratta le menton et replongea dans les profondeurs de son magasin. Lily resta dons là , perplexe, à attendre que le marchand revienne. Quelque minutes s' écoulèrent jusqu' à ce que la porte du magasin s' ouvre. Lily se retourna en croyant que ses parents étaient de retour, mais ce fut un jeune garçon qui entra dans la boutique. Lily l' observa attentivement. Ses cheveux en bataille d' un noir de jais , et ses lunettes rondes sur le nez, lui donnaient l' air robuste malgré sa faible carrure et une confiance indéfinissable émanait de son visage fin et bronzé. Ses yeux étaient très sombres, et un certain mystère s' y était logé. Soudainement, Lily devint extrêmement rouge . Elle aurait bien voulu se recoiffer , ou faire n' importe quoi qui puisse attirer son attention. Mais , très vite, elle se rendit compte de sa stupidité et arrêta de rêvasser. En effet, il était très beau, mais elle ne le connaissait pas et , elle le savait, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.Mais, quelques secondes après ces réflexions, le jeune homme ouvrit le bouche et il dit :  
  
  
  
- Salut, comment t' appelles-tu ?  
  
  
  
- Heu. Lily , Lily Evans, répondit Lily, sur le point d' exploser. Et toi ?  
  
  
  
-James Potter, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu commence ta première année à Poudlard ?  
  
  
  
-Oui, toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
  
  
-Oui. Tu es venue seule ?renchérit James.  
  
  
  
-Heu, non, je suis venue avec mes parents, mais ils sont allés chercher de l' argent à la banque Gringotts.  
  
  
  
-Ils sont moldus ?demanda James.  
  
  
  
-Oui et les tiens ?  
  
  
  
-Non, je n' ai aucun parent moldu . Dommage, il y a beaucoup à apprendre sur eux.  
  
  
  
James observa à son tour la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés tellement roux, que l' on aurait dit des flammes, et ses yeux étaient d' un vert si pur qu'on les confondais facilement avec des émeraudes. Elle était vraiment splendide. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et ce fut un autre jeune homme qui entra dans la boutique.  
  
  
  
-Bonjour. Je m' appelles Sirius Black. C' est ici les baguettes magiques ?  
  
  
  
Il avait l' air parfaitement décontracté et à l' évidence , c' était un garçon d' origine moldue. Il portait un jean et un T-shirt blanc sur lequel était inscrit en grandes lettres : FRITERIE LAFAYETTE . Lily , qui n' avait pas cessé d' interroger le nouveau venu du regard, se rappela de sa question et répondit :  
  
  
  
-Heu , oui, oui c est ici, mais Mr Ollivander n' est pas encore là. C' est lui qui tient la boutique.  
  
  
  
-Ha, merci, tu t' appelles ?  
  
  
  
-Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
Sirius et la jeune fille continuaient à parler, mais James, lui, restait dans l' ombre. C' était comme si il n' existait pas , et , étrangement, il se sentait jaloux. James ne connaissait la jeune fille que depuis quelque minutes, mais il avait l' impression que Sirius la lui avait prise. Il avait entamer une conversation , et subitement, elle avait été effacée par un coup de vent. James décida d' arrêter de faire le timide, et s' engagea dans la conversation. 4  
  
  
  
-Alors, de quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
  
  
Sirius répondit d' une voix ferme mais chaleureuse :  
  
  
  
- Des animaux qu' on va acheter, moi je veux un chat, ça a l' air génial !  
  
  
  
-Moi je veux une chouette ou un hibou, dit Lily. C' est pratique , et , paraît-il, c' est très fidèle.  
  
  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, les hiboux sont les meilleurs animaux de compagnie qui soient, répondit James en espérant que Lily l' apprécierait pour lui avoir donné raison. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à avoir parlé de tout et de rien, James, Lily et Sirius, étant devenus copains, Mr Ollivander refit surface.  
  
  
  
-Excusez-moi jeunes gens, j' ai eu du mal à choisir vos baguettes, dit le marchand en déposant son imposant fardeau de baguettes sur son pupitre.  
  
  
  
-Honneur aux demoiselles, veuillez approcher Melle evans.  
  
  
  
Il tendit une baguette à la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci jetait à James un regard suppliant.  
  
  
  
-Bois de rose, plume de phénix, 27,3 cm.  
  
  
  
Lily saisit la baguette , et l' agita un peu, ne s' attendant à rien de particulier. Mais elle avait tort, car les plumes d' aigle qui se trouvaient dans l' encrier du bureau de Mr Ollivander se brisèrent en mille morceaux en projetant de l' encre sur les murs.  
  
  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, mais, tenez celle-ci, toujours du bois de rose, poil de licorne, 21 cm.  
  
  
  
A nouveau, elle saisit la baguette et fit un geste. Le lustre de plafond se décrocha alors et James du faire un pas de côté pour l' esquiver.  
  
  
  
-Non ! Hors de question de vous laisser emporter cette chose !Mais peut- être celle-ci.essayez- là donc. Bois de perle,( un bois exotique très rare ), poil de licorne associé à un cheveu de vélane, 29,7cm. Excellent pour les enchantements.  
  
  
  
La baguette était étrange. Elle avait une couleur vermeil et semblait faite pour la main de Lily. La jeune fille fit donc le geste pour la troisième fois, mais, cette fois-ci ,à l' étonnement général, rien ne cassa. Une sensation de chaleur émana de Lily et une bourrasque ébouriffa ses cheveux roux. Après quelques secondes, le calme revint dans la boutique.  
  
  
  
-Très bonne baguette Melle Evans, très, très bonne baguette., dit Mr Ollivander en rompant le silence qui régnait dans le magasin. Mr Potter , s' il vous plaît, c' est votre tour si je ne m' abuse.  
  
  
  
James avança d' un pas hésitant . On percevait chez le vieil homme un certaine lueur de folie dans son regard, et son crane dégarni ajoutait à son mystère. Arrivé devant le bureau , James attendit que Mr Ollivander lui présente une baguette, et après quelques secondes , le commerçant lui en amena une d' un air surexcité.  
  
  
  
-Mr Potter, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis impatient. Je serait tellement content si cette baguette vous convenait. Allez essayez- là , je suis sûr qu' elle vous conviendra !  
  
  
  
-Qu' est-ce que cette baguette a de spécial ? demanda James.  
  
  
  
-Hé bien, cette baguette. cette baguette a appartenu à Godric Gryffondor !  
  
  
  
James était abasourdi et regarda ses deux nouveaux amis pour voir leur réaction face à cette nouvelle. Il fut déçu de constater que leur visage n' exprimait aucune surprise, et il se rappela soudain de leurs origines moldues.  
  
  
  
-Godric Gryffondor est l' un des fondateurs de Poudlard . Expliqua-t-il.Ce collège comporte quatre maison ; Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard, qui sont les fondateurs de Poudlard. Quand nous arriverons à Poudlard, nous serons répartis dans ces quatre maisons, auxquelles nous pourrons faire perdre ou gagner des points. A la fin de l' année, la maison se voyant attribuer le plus grand nombre de points recevra la coupe des quatre maisons. Vous vous imaginez ? Je vais peut-être devenir le nouveau propriétaire de la baguette de Godric Gryffondor ? Cela serait trop beau, mais bon, il n' y a qu' une seule façon de le savoir.  
  
  
  
James saisit la baguette. Elle avait été taillée dans un bois souple, et sur le manche, il était inscrit « Godric Gryffondor » en lettre argentées. James redoutait le moment où il devait faire le geste. Déjà, une sensation de chaleur l' envahissait peu à peu, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas vendre la peau de l' ours sans l' avoir tué. Il fit un geste en direction d' un pot de fleur et fut affreusement déçu de voir le pot éclater en répandant tout le terreau par terre. Il se tourna vers Mr Ollivander et lui tendit la baguette avec une expression de défaite sur le visage. Le marchand quant à lui, alla à son bureau et emballa proprement la baguette en souriant largement. James ne voyait pas beaucoup pourquoi une telle joie pouvait se trouver sur le visage de Mr Olivander en cet instant désolant, et il décida d' attendre pour essayer une autre baguette. Mais , ce ne fut pas une autre baguette que James reçu. C' était la baguette de Godric Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans ses mains. James regarda le commerçant sans comprendre. Et celui-ci lui répondit dans un sourire :  
  
  
  
-Le pot de fleur que tu a visé éclate chaque fois qu' une baguette s' en approche. C' est une farce que j' ai acheté dans un magasin. La baguettes que tu as entre les mains a la particularité de faire fondre tous les objets qui se trouvent à proximité quand la personne qui l' essaye ne lui convient pas. Or, ce n' est pas ce qui c' est produit avec toi. Tu es donc propriétaire de cette baguette. Pour ton information, c' est une baguette en bois de chêne, plume de phénix, 25,7cm.  
  
  
  
James eu du mal à cacher le sourire énorme qui lui barrait le visage, et trouva préférable de laisser Sirius acheter sa baguette. Il alla s' asseoir à côté de Lily qui lui montra sa baguette avec fierté. Elle était vraiment heureuse, et non seulement pour avoir acheté une baguette magique, mais aussi parce qu' elle avait trouvé des amis dès sa première journée dans le monde de la magie. Pendant que Sirius essayait des baguettes magiques, les parents de Lily poussèrent enfin la porte d' entrée du magasin .Mais ils n' étaient pas seuls, deux autres adultes les accompagnaient. Ils parlaient de Gringotts et des créatures « horribles » que la banque contenait.  
  
  
  
-Ce sont mes parents ! dirent Lily et James en ch?ur.  
  
  
  
Tous deux se sourirent.  
  
  
  
-Allons leur montrer nos baguettes !  
  
  
  
Les jeunes gens allèrent donc rejoindre leurs parents et leur montrèrent leurs nouveaux achats. Sirius les rejoignit bientôt en montrant sa baguette d' un air admiratif.  
  
  
  
-J' ai dû en essayer quarante deux ! Je vous dis pas l' état de l' arrière boutique ! Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire , et après avoir payé leurs achats, sortirent de la boutique.  
  
  
  
-Les enfants , on se retrouve au chaudron baveur tout à l' heure, dit Me Evans. Nous allons visiter le chemin de traverse avec les parents de James. A plus tard.  
  
  
  
Lily, Sirius et James partirent donc acheter le reste de leurs fournitures en descendant la rue. Ils parlaient ensemble comme de vieux amis en riant aux larmes lorsque Sirius faisait une blague ou lorsque James leur racontait une anecdote amusante à propos des sorciers. Après deux heures, ils arrivèrent devant leur dernier magasin : « Fleury et Bott ». Mais, au moment où ils allaient pénétrer dedans, ils entendirent des éclats de voix un peu plus loin dans la rue.  
  
  
  
-Tu n' as plus intérêt à t' approcher de mon fils !!! sale gosse !!!  
  
  
  
Les trois amis continuèrent leur chemin pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait, et la réponse ne dû pas se faire attendre.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
Suite = reviews. Je comptes sur vous !!! Et je terminerai le chapitre !!!!!  
  
  
  
Septra Venus. 


End file.
